Long Trip
by Total Drama Fan
Summary: Heather accepted to be Sierra's maid of honor. What could go wrong? Oh yeah, she's stuck with spending the next week with a certain cynic. HeatherXNoah


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the writing.

A\N  
>I found this on my iPod and it was pretty much finished, only had to tweak it some. This is a chapter story as a side-project to "With You." It will be updated gradually until "With You" is done.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sierra had asked her to be her maid of honor, Heather didn't think that it would be a problem.<p>

She didn't realize how wrong she was.

Heather found out that Sierra's wedding was over a thousand miles away and she'd be going alone with Sierra, Cody, and Cody's best man a week before the wedding was even supposed to take place to make sure that all of the details were in place. The rest of the guests would appear closer to the special day along with the bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

Heather scowled as she woke up after she heard a car honk outside of her apartment building. She hopped out of the bed and looked out to see a tired looking Cody in the driver's seat of his car with an ecstatic Sierra in the passenger's seat, waving up to Heather's bedroom window.

Heather shook her head. Was she seriously expecting her to leave at—she glanced over to her alarm clock where it rested on the nightstand—four o'clock? When Cody didn't drive away, she knew that Sierra and Cody were expecting her to leave then. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and texted Sierra to tell her that she would be out in a few minutes after she got dressed.

Heather hastily got dressed; she knew that she looked horrible, but it was four-in-the-freaking-morning and she'd never been told of the time that they would be leaving. She went to grab her suitcases and carry-on bag by the chest of drawers, only to stub her toes. She cursed. She bit her lip to stop from gaining complaints from her neighbors. (They had complained enough about Heather as it was and she was sure that the landlord was about to evict her.).

She placed her duffle bag onto her shoulder and pulled her two suitcases along with her into the living room. She glanced over to the couch. She expected to find her cat Bruiser sleeping away, but remembered that she had dropped him off at the kennel the previous night for the length of time she would be gone.

She sighed and found her way out the door. She shuffled through the hall to the elevator that took her down into the lobby. She left the building, making her way to Cody's minivan.

She sat her bags down outside of the car. She walked up to the driver's side where Cody rolled his windows down to see what the queen bee wanted.

"Are you going to put my bags in?" Heather demanded.

Cody sighed, opening the door. He did what Heather asked, struggling with the weight of them. They were probably at least fifty pounds apiece.

She walked over to the other side of the vehicle and slid the door open. She plopped down onto the cushioned seat nearest the door. She realized that there was someone next to her. She glanced over to find someone peering into a book with a book light attached to the top of the page near the spine.

Noah glanced up at her and went back to reading his book.

Heather leaned back into the seat, starting to drift off into sleep.

"Aren't you so excited?" A voice squealed.

Heather opened her eyes to find Sierra turned around in the front passenger seat with her face with a scary expression on it just inches away from Heather's; she had a large grin plastered onto her face.

"So excited," Noah replied sarcastically. He didn't even bother to look up from his book.

Apparently, Sierra—she had managed to back away to look at Noah by now—failed to catch his tone of voice, "I know!"

Heather pulled her phone out of her pocket and placed her ear buds in, turning some music, any music, on full blast. She ended up falling asleep.

When she woke up, the car was still parked. Had they not left? She then realized that someone was shaking her and she didn't hear Lady GAGA anymore, but a certain bookworm's voice, "Heather, wake up."

"Huh?" She asked sleepily.

Noah groaned, "We're at the airport."

"Oh," She replied. She unbuckled her seat belt and stumbled out of the minivan. She nearly fell onto the concrete below because she was so tired, yet she didn't; a pair of arms pulled her back.

"Do you walk much?" He chuckled.

"Shut it," Heather snapped. She yanked her arms away, though she nearly fell again.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"I'm just tired."

She pulled back again and stomped away to grab her luggage. Noah laughed, following the angry Asian-Canadian. Sierra and Cody had already gotten out the entirety of the luggage from the trunk. Noah pulled on his carry-on bag, taking his suitcase in his left hand afterwards.

"Is that everything we need, Codykins?" Sierra questioned. She was holding onto Cody's entire arm as if her life depended on it.

"I think," Cody replied, "Let me just check the front to make sure we have the maps."

"I got them right here," She held up some papers that had "MAP" written on them.

"We have all of the bags out, right?"

The purple-haired bride-to-be nodded to her fiancé's question.

"I guess we have everything then."

The party of four made their way to the entrance of the airport. Over the course of their time there, they made it through security and had everything checked. When they were done, they decided to walk around the airport until the time of the flight was closer.

The gang was situated at a table at a Starbucks—everyone was still pretty tired since it was an early morning flight—when Cody spotted something: A candy store. This could only lead to trouble, of course.

"Sierra, look! Hand me my wallet!" Cody shouted like a little kid, causing nearby people to stare at him like he was mentally ill.

Sierra did as she was told and handed him the latter after pulling it out from her carry-on. He snatched it from her hand; he dashed off faster than anyone thought he could possibly run off to the sugar-filled store.

"I'm going to make sure that he keeps somewhat under control," Sierra told Noah, who had his nose stuffed into his book, and Heather, who was idly drinking her coffee. The purple-haired woman went after her gap-teethed dork.

"What have you even been reading all day?" Heather asked the tan-skinned man next to her, an eyebrow rose.

"Do you even care?" Noah asked as he peered slightly over the top.

"Not really, but it must be really interesting if you've been reading it so long."

"If you must know, I'm reading ahead in one of my books for school."

"You actually enjoy reading doctor stuff?"

"I might as well when I'll be probably be doing this for the rest of my life."

She scoffed and took a sip of her coffee, not bothering to reply to his last remark.

He shook his head at her, sticking his nose back into the inked pages.

"Why would you choose to be a doctor anyway?" Heather asked as she looked back at the bookworm.

"It's not as if I have Mommy and Daddy to support me my whole life like someone else I know," Noah replied; he, again, didn't bother to look up at the queen bee.

"Hey! It's not as if I'm some smart-ass braniac who has about a hundred brothers and sisters."

"I'd rather be a smart-ass than a bitch. And, by the way, I have eight siblings, not a hundred."

"Whatever."

"That's the best comeback I've ever heard."

She ignored him and pulled a nail filer out of her duffle bag. She started rubbing the filer against her nails.

He went back to reading his book after seeing that she was done with her bickering.

Though, despite their arguing, they both agreed on one thing: They both knew that it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>A\N<br>Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
